


Five Freedoms

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anime, Breakfast, Card Games, Cats, Coffee, Comedy, Drama, Education, F/M, Humor, Husbands, Inspired by Art, Love, M/M, Married Life, Multi, Other, Pets, Reminiscing, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slash, Taxes, Teasing, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: An ordinary morning between a hitched Yuki Judai and Marufuji Sho.





	Five Freedoms

Five Freedoms

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series.

Pairing: Established Judai x Sho.

Summary:

An ordinary morning between a hitched Yuki Judai and Marufuji Sho.

* * *

Yuki Judai lugged his uncombed mane and grey pajama bottoms to the breakfast table, where he found an eggwich already prepared for him. Not the famed Golden Eggwich during his Duel Academia years, but hey, Judai wasn’t super picky so long as he got to eat.

He spared a thought as to what Cronos must have been up to since achieving emeritus status.

“Morning.”

Marufuji Sho didn’t so much as blink, focused entirely on the papers and calculator in front of him. If he concentrated any harder, his glasses might crack.

Pharaoh yawned by his dish of cat food. Daitokuji-sensei had moved on from his feline purgatory recently.

“Coffee’s in the pot. I have to file these taxes as soon as the post office opens.”

Pouring a mug, Judai slid into his husband’s lap. “Oof!”

“Oof? I’m not joking around! This is important!” Sho turned red. Whether due to anger, embarrassment, or both, it didn’t matter to the brunette.

Judai only snickered.

“What?”

“You’ve come a long way from crushing on Black Magician Girl.”

Yubel invisibly added a compulsory catty remark.

“Don’t you start that with me, _Judai_!” Sho threatened.

“Don’t be like that, Sho!” The hero pouted immaturely, almost his pre-grad self.

The Vehicroid user groaned. At present, he’d take Judai’s angsty, post-Supreme King iteration over this distracting man with an eggwich hanging off his lips who wouldn’t get out of his lap.

“Fine, you win…Have a nice day, _A-ni-ki_.”

That’s what Judai wanted to hear.


End file.
